rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael J. Caboose (Epsilon)
Epsilon's memory of Michael J. Caboose is a main character in Red vs. Blue: Season 9. He also appeared briefly at the end of n+1. Role in Plot Caboose appeared briefly at the end of n+1 as Church's memory of Caboose running after Tucker to go spy on the Reds, who just got a new jeep and reappeared in Red vs. Blue: Season 9 spying on the Reds while they made modifications to said jeep. He tried to make a plan to make Church become his best friend up on the cliffs but messed it up, as the entire plan was to say hi and wave. As the Reds began their assault, Caboose yelled for Tucker to get back after a tremor occured believing it another rocket salvo from the Reds. He later appeared watching as Church got shot by Donut, he is asked by Tucker about helping Church but Caboose says he "can't get a good shot at Church from this angle." - this is a nod to Reconstruction, when Church asks Caboose to help South, only for him to shoot her. Later when Church returns to Blue Base he is greeted by Caboose. After asking why Caboose and Tucker didn't help him while he was shot in the foot Caboose says he was just following the order to stay on the cliff. Church asks why hes not still on the cliff, Caboose replies that he thought helping time was over. Later when Church and Tucker are talking Caboose interupts and Church yells at him, among other things, for calling Command. He tells Church and Tucker, but first tells them about a dehydrator he ordered from an infomercial, thinking that they can carry more ammunition by shrinking it. When asked if command said who they were sending he said yes. After a moment of silence, Church asks if he remembers who to which Caboose says no. Church then begins to try and get Caboose to tell him when the special forces agent will get there, however, Caboose just gets confused repeatedly. Church then leaves in frustration. Later Tucker takes Caboose and Church to the beach end of the canyon to teach them how to get and act around ladies. He uses a trick question on Caboose before having Caboose act like a lady during role play. While Caboose can and does act like a real woman, Church and Tucker make him act like a steryotypical one wanting a bad boy, loving shoes, and loving reality T.V. Later after another earthquake Caboose comes out of hiding from behind a rock. Church tries to explain to Caboose and Tucker that the world around them, including everyone except Church, are fake. However, Caboose and Tucker don't understand, with Caboose thinking that Church is talking about them having lunch with dinosaurs. Church continues to try and explain and Caboose gets confused. When Church says he is a computer Caboose says his breath stinks and when told by Tucker hes an idiot gets hurt and "doesn't want to play the honesty game anymore" Caboose asks if The Alpha had a girlfriend and Epsilon says maybe.Caboose asks what happens after Church meets this girl and when not given the answer he wanted says he gave a specific question and wants a specific answer. He then reveals hes not allowed to carry grenades because of that one explody time when a grenade is thrown at Blue Team. The grenade is revealed to be a flashbang. While Tucker and Church are only blinded Caboose is blinded but also deaf. He yells "What?" after everything that is said annoying Church. Eventually Tucker bumps into Church and, both still being blinded, they believe they are under attack. The three then open fire blindly in the air. Later Tex comes down. He still cannot hear and thus still yells. When Church creates the fake soldier Andersmith Caboose thinks it the truth and begins to mourn him. Later while Tex is on a call with Command Caboose and the other Blues get into an argument over Andersmith. Personality Caboose is nearly the same as his real world counterpart, being loving and wanting Church's friendship. However, it appears he and Tucker have a better relationship. Category:Blue Team Category:Epsilon-Double Category:Characters